


Perfect

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A bunch of time skips, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anorexia, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Coming of Age, Complicated Emotions, Complicated Relationships, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Loving someone all your life, Prom, Rey is a nobody but adopted by Ben Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Tension, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Valentine's Day, trigger warning: mentions of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: As Ben Solo grows up, he finds it near impossible not to fall in love with his family friend, Rey Kenobi. Having known her since they were as young as five years old, he always fancied the girl, and through many complications he might even win her over.





	Perfect

Ben knew he would always remember the day he met Rey. 

It was in August back when he was a little over five years old, and he was at the hospital with his parents to get a flu shot. He was scared, no, more like mortified, of the needle coming anywhere near his skin. Even as his mother Leia tried to calm him down and promised he could sit on her lap the whole time, the horrifying stories the older kid nextdoor, Armitage Hux, had told him made him cry. 

He was in the waiting room, sitting on his mother's lap as he noticed a little girl come in. The girl had brown hair and brownish green eyes. She wore white shorts and a cream colored shirt. The girl was filled with joy. Ben couldn't understand it at all. How could someone be so happy to come to such a place? Especially since she was probably there to get a shot too!

The girl was accompanied by an older man, who sat down near Leia and Han. He shooed the girl off to go play with the waiting room toys. Suddenly, the older man caught Leia's attention.

”Ben! It's so good to see you!” 

Little Ben was confused. Why was mommy using his name to a stranger?

”Leia Organa? Han Solo? Is that really you?” the man questioned.

”Oh god, we haven't seen you in such a long time! Why are you here?”

”Well, my little Rey of sunshine needs to get her flu shot. You?”

”We're here to get our little Ben a flu shot as well.”

Leia turned Ben around to look at the old man. The little boy glanced at the brown haired girl, who was still very focused on her toys.

”Oh, you named your child after me? Aww, you shouldn't have!” 

”Well, you are our only hope!” the woman joked and they both laughed.

The old man hugged Leia. Han stayed quiet.

”Rey darling, won't you come over here and meet my friends?”

The little girl was confused at first, but then walked over with the brightest of smiles. Ben blushed.

”Yes, grandpa?”

”This is Leia, my old friend, an her husband and son, Han and Ben Solo. Won't you introduce yourself?”

The girl smiled without her front teeth and nodded. She turned to the Solos and extended her hand politely.

”Nice to meet you. My name is Rey Kenobi. I am four years old.”

Han and Leia couldn't help but awe as the little girl spoke like an adult but sounded like a child. 

”It's nice to meet you too, Rey”, Leia said to her. Then she turned to Ben Kenobi and contuined: ”You sure have taught her manners!” 

Little Ben looked Rey up and down. The girl smiled back. 

”What's your name?” she asked suddenly, startling him.

Ben blushed again. He was a shy kid, and didn't really have any friends. He was bad at socializing and usually hid behind his mother's legs during events. 

”Ben”, he whispered. 

Rey smiled again very widely.

”You have the same name as grandpa! That's cool! Wanna play?”

Ben turned to look at Leia, who nodded, encouraging him to go with her. She placed him on the ground and let him follow the girl, so he decided to be brave and did that.

Rey grabbed a toy truck and gave it to Ben. It was black. Ben was surprised that she knew he liked black.

"How did you-"

The girl giggled and Ben felt himself beginning to blush. What was happening?

"You're dressed in all black, so I thought you might like it."

"Black is my favorite color", Ben whispered, staring at the truck.

"Cool! Mine is white", Rey said, smiling brightly.

"I can see that", Ben said, and smiled back shyly.

After a few minutes, a doctor came out to the hallway and announced it was Rey's turn. Ben expected her to start crying and panicking, like he'd do, but instead the girl got up and walked to the office like it was nothing. 

Ben kept playing with the toy trucks, and expected to any minute now start hearing Rey's cries of fear, but never heard any. Soon the girl stepped out with zero change expect for a bandaid on her right forearm. She still had her brave, adorable smile on.

”Wow, you're such a brave girl, aren't you, Rey? I didn't even hear you cry!” Leia complimented when she came out.

The girl's smile faded as she whispered:

”My parents died so nothing really hurts anymore.”

Leia's expression went from a smile to a mortified shock, and she looked at Ben Kenobi, who nodded seriously. The girl was surprisingly mature for her age. 

”Oh jeez.. I am so sorry, kid. Would you..like a hug?” Han offered. Rey's smile returned and she joyfully hugged the man. 

Seeing the younger girl act so brave and confident, Ben forced himself not to cry when he got his shot.

 

 

A few years later, when Ben was 8 and began second grade, he found out that Rey was in the same school. This time the incident was less pleasant though, as he was accompanied with his older, third grader friends Armitage and Phasma. 

As Armitage noticed Rey approaching the school with her ever-so-bright smile and yellow hand-me-down backpack, Ben noticed he grinned. The ginger boy whispered something to Phasma, who giggled. The boy left, and Ben turned to the girl, as she was usually a bit nicer than his other friend.

”What did he say?” 

”Oh, he said he'd show the new girl how things are done here”, Phasma replied and chuckled again. 

Ben didn't laugh. He knew what Armitage was about to do. 

The boy had done the same for him.

He watched as the redhead walked over to Rey and began talking to her. The girl seemed happy, and joyfully extended out her hand and Ben could hear her say the exact same thing as she has when they'd met three years ago.

”Nice to meet you! I am Rey Kenobi. I am seven years old.”

He could hear Armitage saying something mean, but not exactly what. Rey didn't even flinch though, just rolled her eyes and tried to get past him. Armitage grabbed her backpack and ripped it off of her. He took the yellow bag and crashed it to the ground as hard as he could. Rey's expression was heartbroken and full of shock, the little girl clearly had not expected something like that.

That was it. Ben hurriedly walked over and shoved Armitage aside. The older boy looked at him, surprised, as the little boy went and lifted Rey's backpack from the ground and gave it to her. As their eyes met, the girl's face lit up again.  
”Ben! It's me, Rey!” she exclaimed happily.

Ben's eyes were glued to the ground though, and he forced himself to speak.

”I don't know who you are.”

He didn't look at her, but he could see her deflate like a balloon. 

”But Armi, you shouldn't bully her. She's new here”, he said to Armitage, who frowned.

”Ugh, don't call me that, brat.” 

As the redhead left, Ben quickly glanced at the sad Rey before following right after him. 

 

 

Then he was suddenly in middle school. He was 14 years old, and suddenly everyone he knew were in relationships. Even Armitage had found himself a girlfriend.

Ben hadn't seen Rey in ages. Before summer, they'd seen each other on the last day of school celebration, and even then Ben remembered Rey looking very thin and unhappy.

They didn't really hang out anymore, he was mostly with Armitage and Phasma, the two people he still clinged to even though they weren't especially nice to him, and she had her friends, Finn, Poe and Rose. 

Ben waited for the bus. He had came from the library and wanted to take the bus, because it was raining and also, he lived quite far. He knew his father would complain about him ”wasting money”, but to be honest he didn't really care.

Suddenly, he noticed someone approaching the bus stop. It was Rey.

Ben stared at her. God, she was so.. skinny. And not in a good way. Ben felt like she'd snap in half if he even touched her. 

But she was still beautiful, with her brown hair on the classic three buns on the back of her head and the captivating hazel eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her until she was directly in front of him.

”Rey”, he croaked out, getting embarassed after realizing how raspy his voice was due to him not talking at all for the past hour. He coughed, and then contuined:

”I.. haven't seen you in so long, are you.. okay?” 

He tried not to stare at her disturbingly thin legs, but she clearly noticed it and frowned.

”I'm fine, Ben.”

”Where were you the whole summer? Mom invited your grandpa over for dinner, but you didn't come, and they refused to tell me why.”

Rey was quiet for a second. She took a deep breath before she began talking again.

”Ben.. I'm going to tell you this because I trust you. Understand?” her voice was fierce and confident as always. And yet, she didn't seem confident.

He nodded without hesitation. She could tell him anything and he'd listen.

”I have had some.. issues..with eating. How do I say this..I.. I've had anorexia for quite some time now..So yeah, that's probably why you haven't seen me. I've been in a hospital.”

It took Ben a few seconds to fully comprehend what Rey'd just spat out. The way she'd said it, like it'd been as mundaine as getting a haircut, just seemed so wrong to him. He had noticed that something was wrong, when he barely saw her at school lunches, but he'd convinced himself that it wasn't his business.

But anorexia? His childhood friend having to deal with such a horrible thing made Ben feel.. unresponsible. Like he was supposed to look after Rey now that they were in the same school, and yet he'd allowed something like this to happen?

Now he just felt uncomfortable.

”Is there.. anything I can do to help?”

”It's not exactly something you can help, Ben”, Rey's tone was suddenly angry and she glared at him. 

”I, uhh.. I'm sorry to hear that.”

”Of course you are”, Rey muttered underneath her breath, but she was next to him so he heard it. 

”No, I really am! Would you, uhh.. like to come to my place for dinner?” Ben offered, knowing full well Leia would have nothing negative about him bringing a friend over. Especially when the friend was a girl.

Rey turned to look him in the eyes, quite surprised by his sudden offer. Ben wasn't sure if she was blushing of nervousness or anger. He hoped, the former.

”I.. I'd like that. Give me a second and I'll give grandpa a call.”

As she walked a bit further from him to speak with her grandfather, Ben let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. He'd done it! He'd invited her over! For a family dinner, of course, but still. A dinner.

She soon returned, but looked less excited than she used to. Ben felt slightly afraid.

”I'm.. really sorry, Ben, but grandpa doesn't want me coming over at this time. Maybe..some other time.”

The words crushed him. He tried to force himself to speak, but no words came out. The tears stinged in his eyes as he tore them from Rey and turned away from her. 

The bus arrived, and Ben stepped in without sparing a glance. Rey didn't get on this bus, and instead was left staring as the bus took off once again and left. 

When he arrived home, he looked at his watch. It was 5.30 pm. At this time? That was just an excuse. They both knew why Rey didn't want to come over anymore.

 

 

High school. The point of your life when they say people get smarter. Judging by his homeroom class, Ben knew that to be a bunch of lies. The only plus side of this class was that he no longer had to deal with Armitage. 

There was still a downside to high school though.

Prom.

He knew basically everyone expected him to ask someone, he was one of the smartest, and therefore most popular, people in the school. And for some reason, some people seemed to think that popular equals having to be in a relationship. But sometimes he too felt he should be in one, being 16 after all.

Everytime someone brought it up, Ben's eyes flickered to Rey but then he forced himself to look away. No way. There was no way she'd even consider it. 

But what if she did? Ben felt frustrated at his split and confused emotions, some that had already given up, and some that still held out hope. He didn't know which side frustrated him more.

But what's the worst that could happen? She could say no. And then he'd hide in his room forever. After that kind of public humiliation he could never show his face again.  
But in a sudden burst of confidence, Ben decided he'd give it a go. He walked over to Rey's locker and cleared his throat. The girl closed her locker and looked at him, her eyes trying to read his, as if to read his thoughts.

”Hi Rey”, he began. It seemed like an easy, nice converstation starter. 

”Hey”, Rey replied, still unsure. 

”I was thinking..um.. I know this could be quite weird- or you might say no- but I'll just say it. Willyougotopromwithme?” 

”Uhh..What?” 

Ben wanted to slam his head on the locker. His nervousness and awkward nature had let him down again!

”I said.. Will you go to prom with me?”

A slight blush spread on Rey's cheeks. She instantly tore her eyes from his and began tucking individual hairs behind her ear. 

”Me? With you? I wasn't even planning on going..” she stared at the floor, but he could see she was smiling. So maybe she wasn't as uncomfortable with the idea as he'd thought.

”We-we can go as friends if you want. But- if you think that we'd- then- just anyway you want to! Ri-”

Ben was interrupted by a kiss. A kiss on the lips. Rey's lips. On his.

Rey pulled back almost instantly and her eyes were filled with panic as she realized what she'd done. Her cheeks were red and she began trembling. 

Ben felt like he'd just entered heaven. She'd just kissed him. Him. Ben. 

”Oh god, sorry- I shouldn't have done that, I just- Oh god, I-” Rey panicked.

”No, no, I.. liked it. I.. I like you. A lot. Like, a lot lot” he began reassuring.

Rey relaxed and looked him in the eyes again.

”Really?” 

Her smile was bright like the sun. Ben couldn't help but smile as well.

”Yes, yes, of course! So.. do you accept?”

”Pfft..haha! 'Accept'? What is this, the 1940s? Yes, yes, I do, but Ben Solo, you are such a dork”, she laughed.

”Hey! I'm not a dork..” he began, but then drifted off as he noticed Rey staring at his lips. 

”Do you mind if I..do it again?” she asked, barely even outloud.

”Now look who sounds like the 1940s! But yes, please, go ahead.”

 

Valentine's Day. Senior year. Ben stared at his closed locker. He was afraid to look at anything else. He knew he'd collapse to the floor, crying, if he did.

Hearts, angels, symbols for love all around the school. Small things reminding him about.. her.

”Hey, Ren. You okay?”

Ben finally gave himself the permission to look at something besides his locker. When his eyes met Phasma's, he sighed. The girl gave him a supportive smile. 

It was nice. Even after Armitage left to go to a private school, Phasma still hung around him and was there for him. Ben respected that.

”I guess. I just wish I could've stayed home today.”

”C'moon, cheer up. It's been two years. You should try to focus on other things.”

”You think I haven't tried? But I just feel like we wasted potential, when the relationship ended before it even began..” he sighed and contuined staring at his locker.

”Just.. stop moping, dude. I don't like seeing you so.. down.” 

Ben didn't reply, so Phasma took it upon herself to change the subject.

”So, did you hear about the weird project they're trying?”

”I have no idea what you're talking about, so no.”

”They're splitting the students into groups, with freshmen and sophomores in one, and juniors and seniors in one, and then you apparently get paired up with some random person and you have to tell a one good quality of them. Just a weird, like, a thing to force us to get to know each other. Ya know, for Valentine's Day, of course.”

Ben quickly turned his head. He stared at the blonde girl in her eyes to see if she was joking. She wasn't. Ben groaned as he realised the agony he was going to have to bear. 

A few hours later, during Ben's math class, the teacher announced the groups. And wouldn't you know it, of course Rey was in his group, because the teachers seemed to hate him. 

As she walked in the class room with one of her friends, they both tried their best to avoid eye contact. But for a second, the eyes met. Hers were still a lovely mix of green and golden brown, mixing together to create hazel. Then Ben tore his eyes from hers and mentally scolded himself for allowing that to happen.

As the teacher began announcing the pairs, however, Ben gave the man 100 % of his attention. He had to make sure he wasn't paired with Rey. He had to.

”Ben Solo.. and Rose Tico.”

Ben let out a sigh a little louder than he'd intended and received a glare from both Rose and Rey. Oh f*ck. I forgot she's her friend.

As the Asian girl walked over, she still looked unhappy. Ben couldn't help but glance at Rey. The girl was paired with Kaydel Ko Connix , so she seemed happy. Oh god, it physically hurt him seeing her so happy.

He was brought back to reality when Rose cleared her throat. He blushed and tried smile apologetically, but the girl looked unimpressed and rolled her eyes. 

”Well, I don't really know any good qualities of yours, Ben, because we don't even know each other. All I've heard have been Rey's stories”, she began.

”Have they been.. positive?” Ben asked quicker than he had wanted to. The quickness caused Rose to smile slightly.

”Some of them, yes. But the later ones.. Yikes.” 

Ben went back to staring at the desk. God, why did he still hold out hope? He should have given up ages ago, the girl clearly wasn't interested in her anymore! Why else would she have bailed on him that day?

”But Ben.. she really does regret not going with you to prom.”

He looked up again. Rose's eyes were filled with mother-like warmth and Ben felt like he could trust her.

”Then why'd she bail on me?” he asked, his voice quiet as a whisper.

”She.. she really did want to come. But.. You know that she had some.. issues with..you know, her appearance many years ago.. well, she hadn't exactly gotten rid of them back then. She was still very insecure.. and that's the only reason she changed her mind. She was afraid. And then you jumped to conclusions..” Rose's tone changed to blaiming. 

As Ben listened, he understood Rey's point of view. Soon, he felt horrible for all the things he'd said the day after prom. He could feel the tears stinging in his eyes, and he tore them from Rose's. 

”But she does still miss you. She may not admit it, but I can see it in her.”

That was it. The final straw. Ben jumped up from his desk and ran out the door. The teacher yelled after him, but he couldn't even hear. All the thoughts in his head were making him dizzy, his heart was racing, he felt slightly nauseous, everything was horrible. 

As he stormed in to the empty bathroom, he collapsed to the floor, painful, ugly sobs escaping his mouth. Boys don't cry. The words of his father echoed in his head. You want to be a man, never get attached to people. That's the only thing that can cause a man's downfall.

But he was already attached. He was so attached, he'd never be able to let go of her. Not after that. He felt like a monster, a horrible human being for not even considering maybe she hadn't intended to hurt him. And now everything was ruined.

 

”Congratulations, son! Now, here's your present! It's nothing much.. just a bottle of Jack!”

Everyone laughed. Ben felt slightly humiliated about the tone of his father's voice, but forced a laughter. It was his 21st birthday, so in the Solo family tradition, he got a bunch of alcohol for presents. 

Leia raised her glass to toast. The guests copied her actions.

”I'd just like to congratulate my son, not only on his birthday, but also for very soon graduating in the University of the Resistance!” she exclaimed and sidehugged her son tightly. The guests cheered and chugged down their drinks.

Ben chuckled, already a little drunk. But there was no trouble, the room didn't spin yet. That's how I know I'm drunk for sure, right?

”Thanks, mom. You're awesome, too.”

”Ben, honey, could you go fetch uncle Luke for me? I need to talk to him”, Leia asked. 

”Yeah, sure.. Lemme go find him.”

Ben left the celebration room, and began searching for Luke through the halls. Then he heard a voice that he was positive was his and followed it.

But right before he turned the corner, he heard another voice. Rey's.

He still recognised it, even though he hadn't heard it in three years. God, her accent was so beautiful. 

”Professor Skywalker, of course I'd be honored to study in your class! How could you even question that?”

Yep, that was definitely Rey. Always pretending sophisticated and polite to elders. Ben rolled his eyes. 

He forced himself to confront them and turned the corner. This time he managed not to look at her, even accidentally, it was as if she wasn't even there.

”Uncle Luke, mom was looking for you. She wants to talk or something”, he interrupted.

Luke turned to look at him and his smile widened. 

”There's the birthday boy! Or should I say birthday man? Hah ha! Nice to see ya, kid. Leia wanted to see me, huh? I'll be right there.”

Then the older man looked at Rey and his brows shot up in realization. 

”Oh, god, he rude of me- Ben, this is my new student Rey, Rey, this is my nephew Ben.”

”Yes, we've..uhh..met before”, Ben stated, trying his best not to look at Rey's eyes. Or her hair, that she'd finally let down.

”That's one way to put it. Master Skywalker, we went to the same school for 12 years. So yeah, we've met before. God”, Rey huffed. Where as Ben tried to avoid looking at her, Rey was full out staring at him. 

Luke blinked, confused. He had no idea what was going on.

”Oh, I, uhh.. I'm sorry, I guess.. You said Leia was looking for me? I'll just go now then..Bye!”

As he left, awkward silence sunk between the two. Ben finally allowed himself to look at Rey. The first thing he noticed was that she was no longer unhealthily skinny. She was more like.. healthy. Perfect.  
He looked her in the eyes, but wasn't ready to face the lust in them. Of course. She was drunk as well. How could someone so clearly drunk be so good at talking with an adult and still sounding professional? Ben thought, frustrated as he began to realize how drunk he was as well.

”Well, Ben Soloooooo. We haven't talked in a while.” 

Ben flinched on the way Rey dragged out his name. He tsked and rolled his eyes. 

”I know.”

"You're wearing white. Your favorite color", Ben said after a while.

"You remembered?" 

"Of course I do."

"And you're in all black again.. a favorite of yours."

"Yes."

Rey moved a bit forward, her skin almost in touch with his. It was just now that Ben realised what she was wearing; a skin tight white sleeveless shirt with a v-neck and a black leather mini skirt. God, why'd she have to wear such a thing? And why'd he have to be so god damn drunk?

”You know if you move one bit forward, I won't be able to resist you, right?” he asked.

Rey smirked and leaned forward to speak to his ear.

”That's what I'm counting on.”

And with that, Ben's arms were suddenly around her small body, Rey's ones were wrapped around his neck and their lips were connected in a fiery, passionate kiss. What was happening had only been a matter of time, drunkness and their own courage. 

Ben snaked his hands to the back of Rey's thighs and lifted her up. He pushed her up against a wall. The girl gasped, which allowed Ben to slip his tongue in her mouth. Rey didn't fight back, and instead pushed his head with her hands so he'd be closer to her. 

With her legs wrapped around Ben's back, she pulled him flush to her, so that there was no space between them. Ben's lips didn't leave hers for a second, and she knew they both liked it. Maybe a bit too much.

”BEN! Are you here?” 

Leia's voice echoed in the halls, and Ben instantly pulled back. He stared at Rey's blushed face with wide eyes, just now realising what he'd done. Rey's hand soon came to cover her mouth, and he put her back to the ground. He glanced at her once before going to his mother.

”Mom, is everything okay?”

”A fight broke between some of the guests. I called the police, so let's get you out of here, alright?”

”Yeah, mom-”

”Oh dear god, Rey? I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? What are you doing here? Did you come here to wish a certain someone a happy birthday?”

Ben stared at Rey, who had followed soon after him, in horror. Oh god, her hair was messy, her lips were swollen and she was out of breath – would his mother notice this? Or worse, would she mention it at all?

”I, uhh.. guess so. B-but I have to go now. B-bye!”

”Goodbye Rey!” Leia wished and waved her.

After she'd left, the woman turned to Ben, and to his horror, she had an all-knowing smirk on her face. Oh god.

”Mom, I can expl-”

”No need, son. I have eyes”, she just said, before patting his shoulder and disappearing to the crowd.

 

 

The First Order Inc. was a company Ben didn't necessarily enjoy working at, but he tolerated it. There were downsides, like with every job, like having to deal with Armitage Hux again and (god help) his boss Snoke. Maybe one of the worst things to happen to him, though, was Rey joining the company. 

He was 28, and had thought the past was behind him. But as he saw her, he realised it clearly wasn't, judging by the flutter he felt in his chest.

It'd been 7 years since they'd last seen each other. God, her hair had grown longer, no reaching her back, and she kept it down, as if to annoy him. She knew how much he loved her hair. He had told her himself he did.

But, as he was good at avoiding people, and their offices were thankfully placed pretty far from each other, they only had to see each other once or twice a day. Sometimes Snoke forced them to see each other due to meetings, or Ben having to go over to her office to inform her about stuff. Of course, there were the coffee breaks, and of course lunches, but where as Rey stayed and ate in the Company Cafeteria, Ben always went out to a restaurant. 

Ben'd be a liar if he said he didn't sometimes count the times they'd seen each other. He was ashamed of it, and tried to stop many times, but still couldn't help but think back to his birthday almost a decade ago, where things that maybe shouldn't have happened, happened. Now they were only memories that he sometimes dreamed of. 

It was this particular office party during December, that he was once again, a little tipsy. He laughed with Armitage and Phasma, even though he normally only tolerated them. He made jokes about Snoke, and everything seemed to be going alright. 

Then he excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he was returning, he heard a voice from behind him. 

”Mr. Solo. It's been a while.”

He smirked to himself when he heard that voice. She'd come to him. She'd noticed him and she'd wanted to begin converstation. So maybe he hadn't held out hope for nothing.

”Ahh, miss Kenobi! How nice of you to.. come see me, I guess?” his tone went from cocky and arrogant to awkward sooner than originally wanted.

”For f*cks sake, Ben, just call me Rey.”

Ah, the confidence and fierceness was back. This was it. This was the Rey he loved.

”Sorry, sweetheart.”

He could see Rey's eyes widen a bit and her brows shooting up to her hairline. But then her expression soothed down to just plain irritation. 

The silence was back. Ben stared at her, waiting for her to confront him. He knew she could do it. 

He allowed himself to look at her body. She wore a white dress, in the name of Christmas, of course. And obviously she was wearing white. She always wore white. Ben couldn't help but imagine Rey in a gorgeous white wedding dress. She'd walk down the aisle and he'd stand there staring at her and she'd stare back smiling only to him.. Ben immediately mentally scolded himself for imagining that. It would never happen. It would never.. The dress was a beautiful and it clung to her beautiful body just.. perfectly. And her figure, god, it was perfect too. By looking at her, you'd have no idea she'd once struggled with an eating disorder. She was healthy and that fact alone made Ben happier than ever. 

”So..we should probably talk about the..last time we saw each other”, Rey began, just as Ben had expected her to. But then he realised he hadn't thought this far. Blush spread on his cheeks as he remembered. 

”Uhh.. yeah.. I-I'm actually really sorry about that, I-I wasn't thinking at all, you know I was.. I was very, very drunk, so I'm.. really sorry. I shouldn't have done that.”

Ben looked away, but soon felt Rey's small, delicate hand on his cheek and turned his head back to look at her. Her eyes were filled with laughter.

”What on earth are you talking about? You didn't attack me, silly! We both wanted it, don't try to deny that. It wasn't your fault”, she giggled and stepped closer. Ben inhaled sharply, but didn't step back.

”So, you're not..angry?” he asked slowly. Rey's giggles grew to laughter and she could only barely speak:

”Of course not! But Ben Solo, we still need to talk. Tell me..everything”

Ben stared into her eyes, now that he was finally able to do it. He had accepted the truth. He took a deep breath and began.

”From the day I first met you, I was ashtonished. You were a year younger than me, had no parents, just an adoptive grandpa, and you still went to take a flu shot with no pain, which to me was an impossibility. After I saw your bravery, I never let myself cry while taking a shot again.  
Then when you came to the same school, I was bullied by Armitage. If I didn't do as he wanted me to, he'd beat me up, and of course, because I was a scaredy child, I behaved. But then when he began bullying you, I couldn't just stand by. But he was strong for a 9-year old.. So I tried ignoring you, because I thought then it'd be less pain for me. And that was stupid, I'm sorry.  
And then in middle school, that was when I think I fell in love with you. And then you had your..issues..and I felt responsible. I felt like it was my fault and that, had I hung out with you in elementary school, maybe this could've been avoided. I felt so selfish and horrible, and then I thought maybe I could try to cure you by inviting you over for dinner. But then when you refused, I thought that I couldn't save you and now you were close to death because of me. And I'm sorry.  
And then in high school, I was despreate. When you bailed on me coming to prom, I felt betrayed. I felt like you'd only lied to me to make me hurt, and then I began ignoring you again..and all the things I said to you that day after prom.. I want to take them all back, I hated myself so much after that, I felt like a monster..And I was a monster. And I'm sorry.  
But then during senior year, in that god-awful stupid Valentine's Day friend project, when that Rose girl began telling me all these things, about how you'd felt insecure and scared and then I just felt like a horrible person again, because I had let myself believe that someone as sweet, lovely and brave like you would ever intentionally try to hurt me. And after that, I just.. collapsed. I knew I loved you so much, but I couldn't face you again, I was too ashamed of all the things I said to you. And I'm sorry. And I love you.”

Rey stared at him, her lips parted, her eye wide, her cheeks blushed. The amount of words Ben had just spoken made her feel numb. He just stood there, panting, after all the things he'd said. She could see his eyes glistening. He was about to cry.

”Ben.. I always felt like I had to be optimistic. That's what grandpa always told me to do. I wanted to appreatiate everything good that came my way and not let the bad things beat me down, because as you said, I had no parents. But when you began ignoring me.. it truly was something that hurt me. A lot. You were my only friend back then.. And then became sad and began eating less, and the girls at school began making fun of me because of how skinny I was..  
And then in middle school.. I guess I kinda still blaimed you for the anorexia, even though I had a huge crush on you. So I hid my true feelings behind the hatred.  
And in high school, I finally got some friends and began healing, and then when you asked me to prom, I felt like finally you liked me back, but then all the anxiety and insecurities held me down like inner brakes. And then I felt really bad, grandpa had bought me a really nice dress and.. and you. I felt so selfish, I couldn't even let you have some fun all because of my stupid eating disorder..  
And after you, for a good reason of course, got angry with me, I understood your anger. I thought I deserved it. But we both made mistakes. I can't blaim you for my health, I can't blaim you for getting angry with me. And I won't. I forgive you. I forgive every single small mistake you've ever made. And I.. I love you too, Ben.”

It was Ben's turn to stare at her in awe. His hand slowly moved to her cheek. She didn't shrug it off, and instead took a step forward. Ben closed his eyes and slowly leaned down. Rey took it upon herself to stand on her tippy toes. 

As their lips finally touched, both of them felt complete. This wasn't an awkward, blushing high school kiss. This wasn't a lustful, drunken college kiss. This was a perfect kiss out of love. 

And in that moment, they knew they'd never have to let go of each other ever again.

 

8 years later

Padmé and Anakin Solo ran. The school building was so close, they could already hear the screams and cries of joy. The twins turned to their parents.

”Mommy, we're almost there!” Anakin exclaimed, excited.

”Yes, Ani, yes we are. Are you excited?” Rey asked and ruffled her son's brown hair.

”Of course I am, mommy! Aren't you, Padmé?” the boy turned to his sister.

”Yes! Now let's hurry! C'moon!” Padmé checked if her yellow hand-me-down backpack was still on her back. 

Then she grabbed Anakin's arm and pulled him with her. Rey chuckled and snuggled to Ben's arm. 

”I hope their first day of school will be happier than mine was”, she said, looking at him. 

Ben smiled apologetically and laughed nervously.

”C'moon, that was almost 30 years ago. Besides, I was eight.”

”That still doesn't excuse it”, Rey joked and poked her husband's arm. 

”Can you ever forgive me?” Ben asked, placing his palm softly on her cheek.

”We'll see”, she whispered as she kissed him.

”Mooom! Daaaad! No time to kiss, we have to go!” Padmé's voice interrupted the two. 

Rey pulled back, laughed and grabbed Ben's arm. She began running and pulled him after her.

”H-hey! What are you doing?” he asked, laughing.

”We're racing against the kids! C'moon, we gotta win this!”

Ben looked at his wife, who had her beautiful bright smile on once again. He couldn't help but smile as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That took forever to finish. I hope you guys like this, because I really liked making this. I'm sorry if my grammar isn't best, English is not my first language and I've only studied it for 5 years, but I hope you at least understood what was going on! This was my first Reylo story and first story on this website, so I'm kind of a newbie. Also, I plan on doing another story with Padmé and Anakin Solo. Anyways, leave kudos if you liked this and see you next time! (Also, yes, the title is a reference to the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran. This story is actually was kind of inspired by that song.)


End file.
